


Rising sun

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All-Knowing Balin, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Big Brother Fíli, Bilbo & Frodo Baggins In Erebor, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durin's Day, Erebor Reclaimed, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, King Thorin, M/M, Parenthood, Protective Thorin, Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: After the battle of five armies, things went better in Erebor. Thorin and Bilbo were married and had two sons.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. A very happily ever after

It was wonderful dawn in the greatest kingdom in the Middle Earth, which was Erebor. Ah, Erebor. The majestic kingdom who laid so many and even millions of precious pieces of jewelry, gems, and golds inside the mountain. The dwarves who lived inside the great city fortress lived and worked happily. Things were even better after the battle of five armies was over. Few of the Erebor dwarves had been returned to their homeland. Some of them helped rebuild the fortress and also fixed the construction damages inside the mountain. The ones who joined Thorin on the battle were slowly recovered from their injuries from the battle, especially Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Fili was the one who got a serious injury because he stabbed from behind by Azog and also from his fall. He slowly recovered by the elven treatment and medicine from Rivendell. 

Thorin quickly recovered from his injury a few months later. He inherited his birthright as the new king of Erebor. On the Durin's day, he had sent the invitation of his royal coronation ceremony to his long family member, the great elven King, Thranduil, and even the high elven lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond. He celebrated not only his royal coronation but also his traditional royal courting ceremony with his One, Bilbo Baggins. 

No one would love him more than the halfling and also his official burglar itself. No one and no dwarves would never have sacrificed his own life and safety for the king-of-exile as he did. No precious gems and not even the Arkenstone could ever be replaced his burglar as the rightful king of his heart. He loved Bilbo Baggins and nothing would ever change his mind as long as he lived. 

The same thing had been felt from the burglar itself. Bilbo loved Thorin so much. He would do anything to help and protect him from any danger and even from Azog. He would leave his homeland in the Shire that he loved for the dwarf king who changed his life and loved him for all of his might. He didn't care about his scolding and his statement of exile because he had stolen the Arkenstone from him and secretly traded it to Thranduil and Bard. He never cared about it. He knew that he had a dragon sickness and he would do anything to heal him from that mental sickness. He noticed that his actions were the right thing to do and Thorin healed because of him. 

Now on that special Durin's day, he and Thorin crowned as the king and the consort of Erebor and married in love. It was a remarkable day among the glorious days in the elder days before the fall of Erebor. Thorin did not care for those who have despised them for being together. He would have cut ties with them especially those who disliked Bilbo as his consort. He would do anything for his One and made him feel protected and safe in his mighty iron arms. 

A year later after their special day, their little family grew with the arrival of the new members. Their two sons. Their beautiful sons. The most joyful miracle that happened in their lives. Although Thorin had no idea that male hobbits like Bilbo could bear a child, he did not care about it anymore. He loved their sons and promised him to give their sons the same amount of love and supports like they did when they were together on their quest to reclaim Erebor. The eldest was named Frerin, from Thorin's suggestion to name him his deceased brother's name. Four years ago after Frerin's birth, their youngest son was born. They named him Frodo, from Bilbo's name suggestion. 

Frerin and Frodo were look-alikes as their dwarf father, Thorin. The difference between them was Frerin was strong, smart, confident, and very stubborn like Thorin, while Frodo was the personality resemblance of Bilbo itself. He was timid, quiet, and shy. He was also smaller than his elder brother. Frerin promised himself to be the greatest big brother for Frodo. Even a few days after Frodo's birth, he became his playmate, his teacher, and his best friend. Sometimes the other dwarflings on the castle teased Frodo for being small and weak. Luckily, Frerin was there and defended him from the other dwarflings, even he had to fight with them. He often got scolded by his parents but they were also proud of him especially Thorin.

Thorin thought that his older son would make a better king in the future because he fought with the other dwarflings just to defend his little brother. He knew that after his reign was over, he had to inherit the throne to his nephew, Fili. He thought that Frerin could be the next in line after Fili but he needed to wait until the right time to talk was coming. He waited until he was older enough to have his first royal lessons and that day was today. 

On the day where the sun hasn't come to his throne on the sky, the royal couple, Bilbo and Thorin slept with snuggling with each other on their bed in their royal chamber. They had enjoyed the warmth of each other while they were sleeping. That showed the beautiful love and overgrowth passion that they showed to each other. Not even the fireplace in the front of their bed could defeat the warmth that they created together when they were sleeping. 

Bilbo slowly awoke from his slumber and looked at his beloved king's face. So strong. So tough. The face that made him feel protected by any danger from Middle Earth. He loved that face so much. The face of the one dwarf who loved him more than any hoarded gold and the precious Arkenstone in Erebor. He slowly pulled his one hand to those rough cheek of his One. Oh, how much he loved to touch it and caress it every single moment of his life. His smile slightly pulled out as he heard a groaned voice from his One. 

Thorin awoke when he felt a warm touch from his ghivashel. His blue eyes had opened up and looked at the gentle smiled face of his halfling that he loved more than anything in Middle Earth. He smiled back at him and slowly held his hand who caressed his cheek.

"Good morning, ghivashel," said Thorin with a hoarse voice.

"Good morning," replied Bilbo gently at him. 

They looked at each other with a mix of passion and love in their glances. Remembering how much they loved and cared for each other, their faces were close and their lips slowly intertwined and formed a battle inside their mouths. Their kiss was deep, passionate, and warm. They usually did this every morning but this passionate routine never bored them. 

Thorin really loved his One, Bilbo, as long as he lived. He loved his caressing, his touch, his lips, and almost everything about him. He was more precious than the Arkenstone that made him drove mad years ago. He promised himself to make him always happy and loved. He also promised to become a good father for Frerin and Frodo. He would do anything for him. He even wanted to move every mountain and every hill in Middle Earth just for him.

"Mmmhh.. Thorin... Don't forget... Mh... This is Frerin's first day of his royal lessons... You should be there..." murmured Bilbo as he enjoyed himself when his neck has been lovebite by Thorin a moment ago. 

Thorin could hear what his One said. He remembered that last night he promised his older son, Frerin, to give him his first royal lessons. He knew that he wasn't going wait any longer so that he would give him his royal lessons when the sun rose from the Eastern side of Erebor. He would give him the first dagger according to the tradition and taught him how to use it. 

After they were intertwined for a while, Bilbo got up first and wore the wooly bathrobe that he put in the wooden hanger next to the carven wardrobe. Later, Thorin got up and approached Bilbo. He walked his way to the kitchen to make a big breakfast for his One and his sons. When he opened the door, he turned at Thorin who stood before him and smiled warmly.

"I'll take Frodo to help me with breakfast. Say good morning to Frerin from me. I love you, Thorin," said Bilbo who slightly kissed his lips and walked out from the chamber. 

"I love you more, ghivashel," replied Thorin as he walked outside and closed the door.


	2. The royal lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin's first royal lesson with Thorin UwU 💞

As Bilbo walked to their son's chamber to wake Frodo, Thorin walked straight to the nearest entrance to the royal balcony of the fortress where the six-year-old Frerin had waited with lending on one of the silver pillars. He had waited for his dwarf father a few minutes ago. He awoke early than his little brother and carefully not to wake him up. He was overjoyed when he saw his father walked approached him.

"Father, good morning!!" squealed Frerin happily and ran towards his father. He lunged his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Thorin gently caressed his black hair who was just like his and his other hand wrapped around his shoulder.

"Frerin, my son, good morning and good morning too from your papa," replied Thorin gently and saw him nodded his head. 

"Did you have a great sleep last night, father?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for asking,"

"Father, why do you want me to meet you at the balcony before sunrise?"

"Well, I want to give you your first royal lesson,"

"Is that traditionally for the future king, father? Isn't Fili the future king?"

"Well, yes, he did, but you'll be the next in line after him. You're my son and the first-born son of the king shall be the next future king according to the tradition but Fili would be the temporary king of Erebor after I step down from my throne and we would still train you to be a better king. When you are ready, you will be the next king. It would be best if I give you your first royal lesson with me when you're still young," explained Thorin as he broke his hug around his son and looked at the pair of the little blue eyes who just like his. 

"Wow, really, father? That's wonderful, but I am not sure if I am the right one,"

"You already are the right one, my son," replied Thorin as he walked outside to the royal balcony and glanced over the mix of dark blue and orange horizon from the sky. Frerin followed his father and he looked at the beautiful horizon before him.

"I am?" said Frerin confusedly at his father's words.

"Yes. I know me and your papa always scold you because you are fighting with the other dwarflings in the kingdom, but you show a true quality of the king from your actions back there. You tried to negotiate well with the dwarflings on your age and you forcefully have to fight with them just to defend your little brother's dignity. I couldn't be more proud than that, my son," replied Thorin as he remembered his son's actions. 

"Papa says that we should treat the others equally. He said that even we're half-dwarf and the half hobbit, we would have our place in the kingdom just like every other dwarf in the kingdom," said Frerin who remembered his papa's words to him when his little brother was born. From that word, he always made sure that his brother would have an equal place like the other dwarflings on his age. Although he was popular among the dwarflings in the kingdom just because he was the first-born son of the king and he looked more like a dwarf than a halfling, he did not care about that and he tried to include his little brother in his friendship with the other dwarflings. Even he had to fight them because few of the dwarflings mocked and teased his brother badly because he was small and weak for a royal prince.

"Well, your papa is intelligent and considerate hobbit but he's right. You should be treated each other equally including your brother. I think he doesn't have many friends because others think of him from his physical appearance. I think you should include your brother more because as a big brother, you have to guide him and care for his well-being all the time,"

"Of course, father. I would do anything for him. He's my brother and my best friend. Nobody could ever hurt him under my watch,"

"That's good, my son. Now, look there," replied Thorin as he pointed out to the sun who slowly showed himself in the middle of the Western borders. The sun slightly shone his ray towards the buildings in the city of Dale. Frerin looked at what his father showed him wonderfully.

"The sun is rising, father," replied Frerin in awe. 

"Yes... Look, Frerin. The king's time of rule rises and falls like the sun. One day, Frerin, the sun will set up my time here and also to your cousin, and it will rise to you as the new king of Erebor,"

"So... Erebor would be mine to rule someday, father?"

"Exactly. Being a king is a high responsibility to take. You need the strong leadership role over the dwarves, the wise who will guide you over everything you need when you're ruling this kingdom, the strong defense skills to defend the kingdom from any danger, the good negotiation ability, the ability to understand and respect the official dwarven tradition, and the strong knowledge of the outside and the inside of the kingdom,"

"Wow, that is such a big responsibility,"

"Mmhm... Don't you worry about it. I will train you at an early age. You're still young enough to learn and I am sure you will understand the lessons from me and your cousin, Fili. Now, as our first lesson, I will give you this," said Thorin with handing over the dagger that he put in his knife's place on his silver belt a moment ago.

"A dagger, father?" asked Frerin confusedly.

"Yes, my son. This is a dwarven tradition that a father gives his first dagger to his son. It is your first weapon that you must master first. It would be useful for increasing your defense skills," explained Thorin as he watched his son received the dagger from his hand and observed the beautiful carven on his new silver dagger that his father had given to him.

"It's so beautiful, father, I really love it," replied Frerin in awe.

"I know you will, my son. I will give you your first dagger practice with your cousin, Fili after I have already finished my duties as a king,"

"Alright, father," replied Frerin as he looked at the beautiful sunrise ahead of him.

He and his father had looked at the sun who slowly showed himself in the middle of the sky. Its ray shone brightly around everything in the front of them. The horizon slowly turned into a light blue sky. The ravens flew from the south to the boulders of the lonely mountain. He could hear the music of the winds and watched the dancing of the old leaves. He has never been so lucky to live in Erebor with his parents, his little brother, and his other family. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the breeze of the winds very well.

'this is home'


	3. The family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Frerin met Bilbo with Frodo on the dining room. They had a family bond with each other.

After the royal lesson in the balcony, Thorin and Frerin walked from the balcony to their way to the dining room. They had such a great time together. Although Thorin was busy with his duties as a king, he always made sure that he would spend quality time with his sons. He promised his older son that later after his duties, he would train him to use his first dagger with his nephew, Fili. Maybe at the breakfast, he would tell Fili about this.

They had already entered the dining room and found Bilbo who put the foods in the table alongside Frodo. Thorin smiled at his One who had prepared such a scrumptious and marvelous breakfast for the whole family. He had already loved all things about his beloved One. His features. His cookings. Everything. Oh, how much he loved him for all of his life and even his One who made him fell in love with everything he liked to do.

Bilbo looked at Thorin and hugged him tightly. Thorin kissed his forehead gently as a sign of his million love only for his beautiful One. Bilbo smiled gently and cupped Thorin's rough cheeks. 

"How's the lesson, love?" asked Bilbo gently as his hands caressed Thorin's cheeks. 

Thorin closed his blue eyes and enjoyed his One's lovely caressing on his cheek. Oh, how much he loved the way Bilbo caressed his cheek. He murmured, "Frerin does a great job of paying attention to the lessons. I always know that he would be a great king someday," 

Bilbo shrugged and slowly buried his face on his dwarf's chest. It was so hard-surfaced but comforting. It was like he was meant to be in Thorin's comfort and protection. After everything that they had been through together, he still loved this moment all the time.

"I know he will. He's so much like his father after all," replied Bilbo as he kept burying his face on Thorin's chest. 

"I really hope that he has his other side of personality from you," replied Thorin as he lunged his arms around his One's body and rubbed his back. 

Bilbo chuckled, "We hope so, Thorin, both of our sons are so much like us, you silly dwarf," 

Thorin laughed at Bilbo's words and his blue eyes were lurking on his beloved halfling who buried his face on his chest. He stated that he was always making his family laugh especially Bilbo. He always laughed at his silliness and his dad jokes although it was really lame jokes for a very serious dwarf king like Thorin. 

Meanwhile, Frerin came to his little brother who quietly put the ale's glasses on the table. He lunged an arm on him and messed up his black hair. Frodo laughed at his big brother who kept messing up his hair that had been combed by his papa this morning.

"Frerin, stop it. Let go of me. I have to put these glasses on the table," squealed Frodo. 

Frerin laughed as his strong arm kept lunged at his little brother's small body. He shrugged, "I am just teasing on you, brother. You're so fun to tease after all." 

"Hey! Come on!! Let go!" squealed Frodo who kept struggling to release himself from his brother's strong arm. 

"Alright... Alright..." replied Frerin playfully as he pulled his arm from his little brother. Frodo breathed as he was released by his brother. Then, he laughed and hugged him tightly. 

"Good morning, brother," greeted Frodo as he lifted his head to see his big brother's face who was like his father. 

"Good morning too, little brother. You look so good this morning," replied Frerin as he stroked his brother's black hair.

"Not long after you messed it up," 

"Hey, I am just messing up your hair. What's the big deal?" 

When the brothers kept chattering and laughing, Bilbo and Thorin looked at them with full of love in their eyes. Their sons were the most precious treasure that they had ever earned. Bilbo remembered when the time he was pregnant with Frerin. He thought that he would have a normal hobbit's or dwarf's pregnancy. Despite the different customs of pregnancy between dwarves and hobbits, he never cared about it. All he cared about was seeing his son born into the world.

He was more worried at the time when he was giving birth to Frodo. Frodo was a tiny preemie back then. He didn't crave too much for milk and a very quiet baby. He was even born too early to his due date. Bilbo worried that his younger son would not be able to survive after he got out from his womb, but in a few years later, Frodo surprised Bilbo the most. He was slightly energetic, cheerful, and always look up to his big brother despite his small body. Bilbo was even worried about his small physical appearance has always mocked by the other dwarflings in the castle. He was glad that Frerin stood up for him, but he worried that what if his younger son can't even stand up for himself.

Bilbo shook his head to not think about it again. All that matters is the happiness of both of his sons. Frerin and Frodo turned their heads and looked at their parents who looked at them with a smile. They ran towards them and they welcomed at the warm embrace of their both parents. Thorin lifted Frodo while Bilbo was hugging Frerin. 

"Good morning, papa," greeted Frerin to Bilbo.

"Good morning too, Frerin, I hope your father has already given my greetings to you," replied Bilbo who caressed his black hair gently.

"Yes, he did, papa," replied Frerin happily who lifted his head to see his papa's warm smile.

Meanwhile, Frodo lunged his skinny arms around Thorin's neck. He whined playfully, "Father, Frerin messed up with my hair,"

Frerin turned quickly at his little brother who was lifted up by his father. He protested at him, "You little sneak, I'm just teasing on you..."

"Not quite," replied Frodo shortly.

Thorin chuckled at his both sons who teased each other. It was usual when he found his sons teased each other. Sometimes Frerin was being careful to not use too much physical activity. Then, Frodo was being playful by saying teasingly at his brother. He chuckled and said, "Now... Now... Don't be so hasty to tease your big brother, Frodo,"

"Yes, father," replied Frodo smiled awkwardly at his father.

Bilbo chuckled at the three males who filled up his life story with happiness and love. He loved his family very much. Even though he still missed his big family from the Bagginses side and the Tooks side. He never came back home to the Shire for years after the battle of five armies. Screw up for those Sackville-Bagginses who wanted to take over his hobbit-hole in Bag End. He had a true family who loved him more than those annoying Sackville-Bagginses who were always bothered him.

Bilbo walked closely at Thorin and his sons. He lifted Frerin up just like Thorin who lifted Frodo. Then, he walked closer to Thorin with Frerin on his arms and nuzzled his chest. Looked at Bilbo who nuzzled his face on his chest. His other arm wrapped his body, as well as his other arm, lifted Frodo. Together, the family hugged each other with the same amount of joy and love in their hearts. Bilbo smiled and thought, 'nothing will ever change'


	4. The family breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family were having their breakfast together. Frodo felt down and all members of the family tried to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter soo here it is. Happy reading y'all. Tootles ~ 😘 💞

Not long after the family hugged each other, Fili, Kili, and their mother, Dis, entered the dining room together. Frerin and Frodo have been put down by their parents and they ran quickly at their auntie and older cousins.

"FILI, KILI, AUNTIE DIS!!!" screamed the brothers as they got closer to them. Fili and Kili laughed as their younger cousins hugged their stomachs.

"Hey there, little princes..." replied Fili who messed up Frerin's hair.

"Hey, Fili, stop that," grunted Frerin who pushed Fili's hand out from his hair.

"Ha! You're getting messed up too, brother," squealed Frodo who grinned teasingly at his big brother. Kili laughed at the first-born cousin and brother who teased each other. It reminded him when he was a dwarfling who played with his brother.

"Now... Now... Fili my dear, don't get too overboard on your little cousin," said the older cousin's mother, Dis, who walked approached them with a gentle smile. 

"Auntie Dis! Good morning!" squealed the king's sons to their aunt.

Thorin walked approached his younger sister and give her a head bump. "Good morning, sister,"

"Good morning too, brother. How are you and your halfling?" greeted Dis.

"Well, we're doing well this morning," replied Thorin with looking at Bilbo who smiled gently at his younger sister.

Dis shrugged with a grin, "Alright then, I thought you both were having an alone time to make another little sibling for Frerin and Frodo," 

Hearing the words from their aunt, Frerin, and Frodo quickly turned and looked at their parents happy. "Really?? We will have another little sibling?" asked Frerin excitedly. "Yaay, I won't be the youngest anymore!" squealed Frodo happily.

Thorin shot a glare towards his sister who chuckled at the reaction of her little nephews. Bilbo laughed gently and said, "I am afraid we can't Dis. Frerin and Frodo were already more than enough,"

Frodo pouted his mouth when he heard his papa's response. He then walked to his seat between his papa's seat and Frerin's seat. Frerin grumbled as he followed his little brother to his seat. Bilbo and Thorin chuckled at their son's expression and later joined them to their seats alongside Dis and her sons. 

Later, they were sitting on their chairs and had breakfast together. Bilbo and Dis were talking about the motherhood ways since Bilbo needed to learn more about being a mother of Thorin's sons. Meanwhile, Thorin told Fili about Frerin's first royal lesson. Fili was proud of his younger cousin who had his first royal lesson with Thorin. He couldn't wait to help him practice with his new silver dagger.

Frodo heard about what his father has said and eventually praised his big brother for having his first royal lesson and also earning his first dagger. He always knew that his big brother would have been the greatest crown prince of Erebor, unlike him. As the younger brother of a crown prince, he always thought of himself that he wasn't worthy to live in Erebor as a prince. He was always mocked by the other dwarflings for being born as a weak and small dwarf. He always appreciated his big brother for standing up to him but he had thought that he did not belong here. In Erebor. 

"Wow, big brother. That is amazing. You will be the great king someday," praised Frodo happily to his older brother.

"Yeah, but that would not be much fun without my favorite little brother at my side," replied Frerin happily as he messed up his little brother's hair again.

Frodo shrugged shyly, "But you will be the king with your consort, Frerin. I don't think that I would be worthy enough to be in your side,"

Frerin shook his head stubbornly when he heard his brother's words. "You are worthy to Erebor, Frodo. You are my brother and we're the sons of Durin. The blood who lied within our veins would not lie to you and even myself,"

"Your brother is right, Frodo. You are worthy and nothing will ever change that. Don't you think such a thing like that," replied Fili who agreed at his cousin's words while he was eating his pork leg.

"I know, Fili. I am just feeling like I do not belong in Erebor," replied Frodo who bowed his head as everyone in the dining room was all looking at him shockingly because of his words.

"Why do you feel like that, my dear Frodo?" asked Bilbo worriedly to his younger son. He never expected that his son would say something like that. Not even Thorin itself. He glared at his younger son who still bowed his head.

"I... I just feel that I do not belong here. I am even not a real dwarf. I am small and not as strong as my big brother. Other kids in the castle said that I should not belong in here. I just don't think that I am not worthy enough to be a prince of Erebor. The next-in-line after my brother. I just feel that I never belong in here in the first place," explained sobbing Frodo who tried to not let his tears flowing down through his cheeks.

Frerin quickly lunged his arms around his brother's small body and rubbed his back to comfort him. He shushed him and said, "It's not like that, brother. You always belong here. Don't listen to that idiots. They just don't understand how special you are as the prince of Erebor,"

"Listen to your brother, Frodo. Even you are half-blood alongside your big brother, you still belong in here forever and nothing will change that," replied Bilbo gently.

"Yeah, if there are any dwarves who messed up with you, they will answer to us for bothering our favorite little cousin!" squealed Kili.

Frodo smiled weakly at his older cousin, Kili. "Thank you, Kili, but I confused at them. What did I do wrong? Why did they say that I am just a subordinate to my brother? A useless prince that would not be in the important role of Erebor? And even not as good as my big brother?"

"FRODO BAGGINS!" screamed Thorin who stood up and bammed his clenched palm to the table. Everyone around the table was very shocked when Thorin suddenly stood up and bammed the table. Even Frodo itself who hugged his brother tightly because he was scared when his father was mad.

Thorin breathed heavily when his eyes glanced at his One who grabbed his right hand for telling him to not be so hard to his younger son. He knew everything. His younger son was mocked by the other dwarflings in the kingdom for being a "subordinate". He always hated that word. He always hated it when some dwarves said that word to his younger brother when he was still alive. If someone did not say that word to him, he wouldn't be dead in the battle of Azanulbizar. Since then, he always got very irritated when someone said that word. Even he was angrier when that word was being told to the ears of his younger son.

Thorin sighed and explained, "Frodo, I want you to remember this. You and your big brother are our beloved sons and we both love you two for who you are. You know, when you were born as a preemie, I feared that you wouldn't be survived by the next few minutes but you were really surprised me and your papa. You're not that weak and you kept trying harder to walk without our help until you could walk by yourself. Because of that, your papa named you "Frodo" which means "wise by experience". When you keep fall and stumbled upon your way, you keep stand up by yourself and learn to be better than before. You see, you're not a subordinate to your brother. We all see you like the same and we love you for who you are and what you chose to be. I swear to Aule, if there are any dwarves who called my son a subordinate, they will be exiled from Erebor forever,"

"Your father is right, my little nephew. Those who called you a subordinate aren't deserve to be in Erebor forever. You are important in Erebor alongside your brother and we love you for who you are," replied Dis gently who agreed to her brother's words.

"Yeah! We will get rid of those dunderheads!" squealed Kili excitedly.

"You see, brother. We all here love you. You will have an important role in Erebor as a prince. No matter what happens, I will always by your side, little brother," said Frerin gently with hugging his brother tightly. Frodo smiled and hugged back his brother.

Bilbo nodded. Even he didn't quite agree about Thorin's choice of exile those who called his younger son a subordinate, at least his son would not think of those unpleasant words and lived his life with a happy ending. He was happy to see his younger son who had such a supportive family. He kept fulfilling his promise to always give the same love and support to both of his sons. At one morning in Erebor, the Durin family were happily enjoying their breakfast with the big amount of happiness and love who had surrounded them.


	5. The meeting with uncle Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet their uncle, Balin for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter y'all. Happy reading and wait for the next one, tootles ~~😘 💞

After the family's breakfast and brought the dirty dishes together back to the kitchen, Thorin made his way to the bathroom first to prepare himself for the royal meeting. Fili, Kili, and their mother, Dis, were going to their rooms for preparing for the meeting with Thorin. Bilbo told Frerin and Frodo to take a bath and prepare themselves because he would take the brothers to explore the kingdom and meet their uncles. The rest of the company. Bilbo knew that his sons did not have a chance to meet his friends when he, Thorin, and the rest of the company were on their quest to reclaimed Erebor from Smaug. He thought that it was the time that his sons would meet their uncles. 

After the brothers prepared themselves ready, they ran from their chamber and met their papa, Bilbo, who leaned on the silver wall next to their chamber. Bilbo smiled warmly when he looked at his sons who had looked like they were the royal princes of Erebor. 

"My sons, you look very well to be seen. Come now, we won't want to be waiting for them," said Bilbo excitedly and his hands reached and pulled gently his son's arms.

Frerin confusedly asked, "Where do you take us, papa?" 

"I want to introduce you two to me and your father's friends. They have been with us since we all together reclaimed Erebor," replied Bilbo gently to Frerin. 

"Uh, the ones who form the story that father and papa had been told us last night?" guessed Frodo. 

"That's right, Frodo. You do remember," replied Bilbo who stepped down from the long ladder to the most lower ground with his sons.

"We gonna see them all today?" squealed Frerin excitedly. 

"Yes. As the royal princes of Erebor, you need to be more socially adaptable with other older dwarves inside the kingdom. I think by knowing our friends from the old days would be easier for you two to socialize," explained Bilbo who stopped his walk when he saw the white-bearded dwarf who came to his way. 

"Balin! Good to see you here!" greeted Bilbo happily at the old dwarf who smiled gently at him and his sons. 

"Ah! Your highnesses, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" replied Balin politely with bowing his body. 

"Balin, you know you don't need to bow. You're my friend and it always will be," replied Bilbo who helped Balin to stand up straight. 

Balin scoffed, "I know, lad, but now you're the royal consort of the king. I think you will get used to it in no time," 

Bilbo chuckled lightly, "Oh, Frerin and Frodo, I'd like to introduce you two to your father's advisor and our friend, Balin, son of Fundin," 

Frerin walked approached the old dwarf and bowed his body politely, "Nice to meet you, mister Balin. I am Frerin son of Thorin Oakenshield," 

Balin smiled and bowed his head to the crown prince, "Nice to meet you too, young prince. Just call me uncle Balin. As I assume, you're the future king after your cousin, Fili, hm?" 

Frerin nodded, "Yeah, how do you know, uncle Balin?" 

Balin chuckled, "Your father told me this morning, lad. I think you will be a strong king someday just like your father," 

Frerin smiled excitedly, "Thank you, uncle Balin," 

Balin smiled, "Your welcome, young prince,"  
And then he looked at the small young prince who looked shyly at him, "And who's this, I suppose?"

Frodo bowed his body politely, "I am Frodo son of Thorin Oakenshield and the younger brother of Frerin. Nice to meet you, uncle Balin," 

Balin approached the shy lad and smiled, "Nice to meet you too, young prince. You don't need to be shy, lad. I am your uncle and I am not that scary," and replied by a nod. 

Bilbo smiled and rubbed Frodo's head, "I am sorry, Balin. He's really shy. He doesn't really socialize with the other dwarflings in the kingdom," 

Balin nodded in concern, "I've heard that my brother's son had a fight with the young crown prince because he mocked his brother. Is that true?" 

Bilbo nodded. He knew this. After Erebor reclaimed and the courting ceremony of him and Thorin, Dwalin felt in love with a fair tiny dwarrow and courted her in a few days after his courting ceremony. A few years later after Frerin's birth, Dwalin's wife had been given birth to a son. Dwalin named him after his father, Fundin. Frerin and Fundin grew to be great friends with each other but their friendship was broken when Frerin's baby brother was born. Fundin disliked his new baby brother and he scorned him for being a weakling and a subordinate. Because of that, Frerin and Fundin had a fight for the first time of their life and surprisingly, Frerin won the fight. Fundin was angry and he said that he doesn't want to be friends with Frerin anymore. Frerin saddened for losing his friend but at least he wouldn't call his younger brother any unpleasant words again. 

Frerin walked towards his uncle and stated, "Yes, it is, uncle Balin, and I am really sorry for the fight. I try to negotiate with him to stop calling my brother so many unpleasant words but he doesn't want to listen. He wanted a fight because he said that the fight is the dwarf's way to solve the problem. We had a fight and I won. I... I am really sorry," 

Balin smiled gently at the crown prince and stroked his head," Don't be, lad. Sometimes my nephew is ... Complicated and he is completely like his father. He always thought that fight is a good solution for everything but that's not entirely true. It's a very noble action that you defend your little brother, young prince, but you must remember. We dwarves are trained to fight but it isn't to solve the problem but it's to defend one another from certain danger. Someday you will be the king and a good king must protect his people from any danger, including the orcs. Do you understand, lad?" 

Frerin nodded," Yes, uncle Balin,"

Balin smiled and asked, "Lad, do you know why your father named you Frerin?" 

Frerin shook his head. Balin chuckled and explained, "The name "Frerin" is from your deceased uncle. You two never met him. He died long ago in the battle when we tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. There were so many dwarves who died in the battle, including your uncle and your great grandfather Thror. Your father named you Frerin for remembering the honor of his younger brother who had died in the battle," 

Frerin nodded and asked, "Is he suffering the same thing as Frodo, uncle Balin?" 

Balin sighed, "Yes, he did, lad. Like you, your father defends him. When I look at you two, you remind me of your father and your uncle when they were at your age. Your father is a strong defender and because of that, your uncle trained to be just like your father. His death in the battle is the saddest thing that ever happened to your father but he never forgets until you were born, young prince. Your father named you Frerin as a sign of honor to your uncle," 

Frerin was silent for a while and replied, "Father sounds like a great big brother too," 

Balin nodded in agreement, "So did you, young prince. You really look after your father and I hope you will be the great big brother for this little lad," 

Frerin smiled and said, "Of course, uncle Balin. He was my little brother and my best friend. Nobody could hurt him under my watch, right, Frodo?" 

Frodo looked at his big brother with so much affection. He loved his protective big brother and he would try to be more open up and defend himself just like his deceased uncle. Frodo answered, "Right, Frerin..."

While the brothers were chattering, Balin approached Bilbo who looked at his sons in a gentle glance. Balin murmured and said, "The young princes really look like his father, lad," 

Bilbo nodded, "Yeah, I just hope that they will be happy in the future especially Frodo," 

"Yes, he deserves it, Laddie," replied Balin in concern.

Balin smiled a little and said, "Well then, the rest of the company is on the mines today. I will take you and the young princes to the mines now," 

Bilbo smiled, "That's very nice of you. Come along with uncle Balin, kids," said together they both were going to the mines to meet the rest of the company.


	6. Into the mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo, Balin, and his sons are visiting the mines of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I updated the next chapter soo sorry if y'all wait for so long. Happy reading. Tootles ~😘

Bilbo, Balin, and the young princes walked into their ways to the mines. The huge Jade halls around them were full of busy dwarves either old or young ones and the dimmed lights of the hanging torches. Some dwarves who passed Balin and the royal highnesses were politely bowing and smiled at them. Balin lifted his left hand and nodded briefly to the dwarves who passed them. Bilbo smiled warmly at the dwarves while his sons were politely bowing at them. They continued to walk down and down to the lower floor where the mine's gate was. Frerin was so excited to see the mines for the first time of his life. Balin chuckled to the crown prince's enthusiasm and patted his head.

"Hold your horses there, little prince. You will see it," replied Balin gently. 

Finally, after a long downing trip through the long stairs, they had arrived at the large golden-carved gate of the mines. The brothers were excited when they saw so many dwarves who chattered in dwarvish and brought their mine equipment. Some of the dwarves were busy to carefully put the precious gem hewns on the little boxes with their names on it. The others were putting the ropes on their body to jump into the great hole of the gold mines. When they entered the great door of the mines of Erebor, Balin formally introduced the royal consort and the young princes to all the miner dwarves in the mines. 

"Attention, all of you! This is the royal consort of the king, Bilbo Baggins, and the young princes, Frerin and Frodo, the sons of the king," screamed Balin politely to introduce the royal highnesses to everyone in the mines. The miner dwarves turned to the royal highnesses and bowed politely and smiled at the royal family. Balin nodded and said," That would be all. Get back to work immediately!" 

All of the dwarfs in the mines nodded and they were back to work. The royal family and Balin walked inside the mine's huge grey halls. They could hear the sound of clanking metals and smelled the awful thick smokes who filled around the halls. Bilbo coughed a couple of times because he did not completely adapt to the surroundings of the mines but Thorin said that he could get used to it in a few months. Bilbo sighed and followed his sons who were listening to Balin's explanations all the time.

Balin showed the princes some important things to remember when they were someday watching the miner dwarf's progress and the process of remaking and beautified the precious metals into the most beautiful treasures or jewelry. Frerin completely listened to his uncle's explanation because he knew that he would have to know this when he became a future king of Erebor after his older cousin, Fili. 

Frodo listened as well as his big brother but he was a little bit scared of some dwarf's "disgusting" looks at him. He observed his surroundings. Some of the dwarves took a sharp glance at him and even scoffed disgustingly. Every dwarf seems to be more nice and polite towards his big brother, after all he was the future king. Despite that, he was never jealous of his big brother. He loved him as his brother and his best friend. Although he did not approve that he had to fight with the other dwarflings just to defend his dignity but he loved him all the same.

While the brothers were listening to Balin's explanations, they were surprised when they saw the huge and bulky dwarf with a thick black beard who walked towards them. He has so many tattoos around his muscular arms and even in his bald head. Balin smiled in excitement and stretched out his two hands on the huge dwarf.

"Ah! Brother, good to see you here!" replied Balin excitedly to the huge dwarf in front of him. 

The dwarf, Dwalin, chuckled and came to his brother's embrace. They were hugging for a while with chuckling together. Bilbo sighed and smiled at the two brothers of Fundin who had their moment together. Frerin and Frodo were confusedly looking at their uncle who was hugged by a huge dwarf that they did not know yet. 

Balin took a dumbfounded look when the young princes were watching them hugging. Bilbo even chuckled in a lower voice. He quickly broke his hug to his brother and cleared his throat. 

"Your royal highnesses, I am glad to introduce you all to my brother, Dwalin, son of Fundin. Brother, I want you to meet the royal consort, Bilbo Baggins, as we all know him, and the young princes, Frerin, the eldest son of Thorin Oakenshield and also the crown prince, and Frodo, the youngest son of Thorin Oakenshield," introduced Balin briefly to his bulky brother. 

Dwalin hummed and looked at the young princes who looked at him nervously. He smiled and bowed his body to the royal highnesses. 

"Nice to meet you all, your highnesses. I am Dwalin, son of Fundin. At your service," introduced Dwalin with a deep baritone voice to the royal highnesses in front of him. 

Bilbo walked closely to Dwalin and hugged his bulky body. "Dwalin, you don't need to call me your highness. I am still the same hobbit before I become Thorin's consort," said Bilbo with a gentle smile on his face. 

Dwalin smiled at the little halfling who hugged his huge body. He remembered when he was a first dwarf who came into Bilbo's hole in Bag End. He thought that Bilbo was a cranky and grumpy halfling who thought that the dwarves were just a nasty and scruffy stranger who came visiting his hole without his notice, but it all made sense that he wasn't always like that. He was a gentle hobbit with a humble and kind heart. He struggled with them to the very end for helping them reclaimed Erebor back. After the battle of five armies was over, he never thought that the gentle burglar of the company was choosing to stay with them in Erebor, and not long after that, he became Thorin's official mate and consort. He never expected that being a royal consort made Bilbo completely different than before but he understood that the halfling was still the same as the first time he met him. 

"You still surprised me a lot, laddie. No wonder that over-stubborn and moron cousin of mine really wants you to become his consort. You must be very lucky, little burglar," replied Dwalin as he looked at the little hobbit who lifted his head and glanced at his rough face. 

"Indeed, but you and Balin are still our closest friends, Dwalin. Although I may become a consort, our friendship will never prevail," replied Bilbo gently as he heard a hummed sound from the old dwarf next to his brother. 

Balin cleared his throat as he spoke, "I am sorry to interrupt, lad, brother, but I think the young princes want to know a lot about his other uncle," 

Bilbo babbled when he saw his sons who looked dumbfounded at him and his uncles and broke his hug to Dwalin's bulky body. "Ah right, of course, I am really sorry, my little ones," 

"That's alright, papa," replied Frodo who smiled sincerely at his papa.

Bilbo smiled at his younger son and he instructed them to come closer to the bulky dwarf. "Come now and introduce yourself to your uncle and your father's trusted bodyguard, Dwalin, son of Fundin," 

Frerin stepped ahead and looked nervously to the bulky dwarf who was the father of his old friend who had mocked his little brother. "Nice to meet you, mister Dwalin, I am Frerin son of Thorin Oakenshield," 

Dwalin looked at the young prince with a mix of a confusing and stern look. He had already known him before the young prince itself who introduced himself to him. His son, Fundin, has already told him about the young prince who had a fight with him just for not calling the young prince's brother unpleasant things. He knew that his son was the one who needed to be responsible for calling the royal prince's brother a subordinate. He almost had scolded by Thorin for that. Seeing the nervous glance of the crown prince, he sighed and smiled gently at him.

"Nice to meet you too, young prince. It would be easier if you call me uncle Dwalin. I have already known you from my son. Don't be so nervous around me. What happened between you and my son isn't your fault. You just defend your little brother from him and that is the noble thing to do. You will make a fair and good king someday like your father," replied Dwalin with a gentle tone as he rubbed the crown prince's head gently.

"Um... Thank you, uncle Dwalin," replied Frerin with a nervous smile. 

Dwalin chuckled. "You will get used to it in no time. Every dwarves around here seem to be nervous when they were first seeing me. Not even your papa,"

Bilbo glared at Dwalin's words and it made the bulky dwarf laughed at the halfling's sour expression. "When you were older, young prince, I was being told by your father to teach you more about how to use many varieties of weapons, including the axes. That is our traditional weapon. You will learn how to use it for defending the kingdom from any danger,"

Frerin glanced at his uncle with an enthusiasm glance, "Really? You will teach me, uncle Dwalin?" and replied by a nod. 

Frerin slightly glanced at his younger brother who had hidden behind him and looked at the huge dwarf with a scaredy looks. "Oh, uncle Dwalin, I want to introduce you to my younger brother, Frodo," 

Dwalin looked at the shy lad who was still being persuaded by his big brother to talk to him. 'So... This is the lad' thought Dwalin in concern. He knew that his son was never being a bully to any dwarflings in the kingdom but not with this little lad. He looked at the tiny and skinny body of the lad. He knew that he wasn't even the pure dwarf alongside his brother. Although his brother was taller and tougher than he was but the little lad was little and even weaker than his brother. He concerned about the shy young prince. No wonder he was being mocked and bullied by every dwarfling in the kingdom. Not even he observed some "disgusting" looks from the miner dwarves at him. 

Dwalin sighed and said, "Hello there, laddie. Just call me uncle Dwalin and personally, I am really sorry for my son's attitude towards you," 

Frodo walked and looked at the bulky dwarf in front of him after he has been persuaded by his big brother. "That's okay, uncle Dwalin..." 

Dwalin smiled and he squatted down to look at the tiny prince. He stroked his head gently. "I'll promise you, little laddie. I will protect you as long as you live," 

Frodo smiled shyly and said, "You don't need to do that, uncle Dwalin, I..." 

"YOU!!!"

Everyone surprised and turned their heads to look at the source of the scream. They looked at the brown-bearded dwarf who walked at them with an angry expression on his face. Frodo quickly hides behind his big brother. Dwalin looked sternly to the dwarf that he knew as the leader of the miner dwarves. 

"Frar, what are you doing in here?! You supposed to watch over the mining hole!" scolded Dwalin to the leader, Frar. 

Frar grunted angrily, "That isn't my concern right now. The one thing that becomes my concern here is that why do you swore an oath of protection to that abomination in the mines?!" screamed Frar with his hand who pointed to the scaredy Frodo who had stayed behind his big brother.

Frerin glared angrily while he was stroking his brother's arm who lunged around his waist. "Don't call my brother like that. He isn't an abomination!" screamed Frerin who defended his brother.

"Listen to the lad, Frar. He isn't an abomination and you have no right to call him that!" scolded Dwalin who had his palms clenched to hold back his inner anger. 

Frar scoffed sarcastically. "He is, Dwalin, and you know what! He shouldn't be born in Erebor in the first place! Without him, my son hasn't been hurt by the crown prince just to defend that weak abomination! Without him, Erebor has been a perfect kingdom with one heir that will make us proud. He is just a weak subordinate and a useless fool that shouldn't be born here in Erebor for the first place!" 

Frodo heard about the older dwarf's words about him behind his big brother. It was the first time he heard the sound of the breaking heart inside his chest. 'He was right. I shouldn't be born. My brother would still have his friends back and he shouldn't have to fight with them just to defend me. He is right. I am just a weakling and a subordinate' thought Frodo who has his tears who streamed down through his cheeks. 

Frodo shook his head and started to run faster from the mines. He didn't care about the yelling of his brother, his papa, and his uncles who had told him to come back. He didn't care that he was crashing a few dwarves when he was running. He didn't care about his surroundings anymore. This made clear to him that every dwarf does not want him to be here. He was just a subordinate to his brother. He kept running through the stairs to his chamber with his brother. He didn't want anyone to see him crying, not even his father and his cousins.

He arrived at his chamber, opened the door, and slammed it completely. He ran into his bed on the right side of the chamber and flopped his body to the bed. He sobbed about what the older dwarf has said about him. His crying filled the whole surroundings of his dark chamber. Only the dimmed light of candle who accompanied the crying young prince into his grief.


	7. I need your comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin was trying to comfort his despaired brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post a new update. I just need a week to get some inspiration. Thank you for waiting. Happy reading. Tootles ~😘

"Frodo... Please come back!!!"

The shrieking screaming voice of the consort of the king called his younger son. He never expected that his son was mocked by the leader of the miner dwarves. Tears ran down from his hazel eyes. Dwalin looked at the running young prince and pushed Bilbo to go after him. 

"Go after him, laddie. I will have some business with you, Frar!" said Dwalin with turning his head and glared at the leader of the miner dwarves alongside his brother. 

Not far from his papa, Frerin almost fled quickly from his spot just to follow his despaired brother. He can't believe that the old dwarf called his brother like that. Tears of rage flew down to a pair of blue eyes. 'When I'll be the king, no one and no dwarves would never call my little brother an abomination!' thought Frerin in rage while he was going after to his brother who ran faster than he was. 

Frerin pulled out all of his energy to chase his brother. After long stairs and a few hot breaths from his mouth, he found out that his brother had entered their chamber and slammed it harder. He stopped at the closed door and panted harder. He never expected that his brother could run so fast. He looked at the golden giant door in front of him. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he prepared to talk to his younger brother. 

He slowly opened the door until it made a little creaking sound. The room was very dark and only a dimmed light of a candle shined around the vast dark room. He heard a little sobbing from their bed. 'It must be Frodo' thought Frerin. He exhaled and stepped closer to the bed when he saw the medium-sized bump who fully covered by the blanket. His heart was in pain when he kept hearing the sound of the sobbing young dwarf who was in the blanket. He sighed heavily and sat beside the bump. 

"Frodo?"

There was still no answer from his little brother. He was in despair now but he kept trying to talk to his younger brother. 

"Brother?"

He kept trying to call him but Frodo did not respond to him. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he kept trying again to reach out to his brother. 

"Frodo. Please don't think of that old dwarf said. He has no right to say such a thing to you like that,"

"You don't understand, big brother,"

Frerin was shocked when he heard the loud muttering sound inside the bump. From the dimly lit of their chamber, he saw his brother who came out from the blanket and expressed the mix of sadness and grief from his face. He sighed heavily when he felt his heart was beeping in unison when he looked at his younger brother's face. 

"Everyone made that clear to my ears and my eyes. I am just the useless prince who made you fight the other kids in the kingdom just for defending me. I am just the stumbling block that keeps you from pursuing your destiny to become a king like father. That old dwarf is right. I should never be born in the first place," replied Frodo in the hoarse voice as he kept holding himself from crying in the front of his big brother. 

Frerin shook his head as his hand reached out to his younger brother's cheek and his fingers felt the cold temperature on the pale surface of his cheek. 

"That's not true. You are born as the prince of Erebor and the next in line after me. You are very important for me, papa, and father. The Durin's privilege in our blood could never lie. Father once said that even you are born as a little preemie, you still hold the most important role than every dwarf in Erebor. Don't you say such things. They have no right to say it to you," 

"You just can't admit it, can't you, big brother?" replied Frodo as his gleaming blue eyes glared at his older brother.

Frerin looked at his brother with a dumbfounded look, "What do you mean?" 

Frodo inhaled and exhaled heavily as he calm down himself from the feelings that covered his mind and heart like the storm clouds who were all over his body. He stared at his older brother who looked at him with the confused looks on the pair of his blue eyes who looked just like his father.

"You just can't admit that the other kid's sayings about me were true. You break every single friendship with them because of me. I kept in my false smile just to make sure that I am okay. Not to mention father. He banished a few dwarves who mocked me and ordered them to never return. I am just standing there and I don't have any power to tell that's wrong to break your friendship with the other kids and father's choice to exile every single dwarf just because they are mocking me. I am just trying to tell you that I am fine with their sayings and you don't have to do that. Father reclaimed our home with a huge sacrifice and the peace that once brought in to our kingdom was slowly broken because of the young half-dwarf prince who was never born in Erebor in the first place. Why can't you just admit that, big brother? Why do you break every single friendship with the other dwarflings in the kingdom just for defending me? Isn't father saying that you need to socialize with the other dwarves to develop our strong alliance with every dwarf in Erebor and to also every kingdom avast the Middle Earth?" 

Frodo breathed heavily as he broke down another tear from his blue eyes. He bowed down to not making his brother see the tears from his eyes. Frerin looked at his baby brother with a shocking expression. He never thought that his younger brother would say something like that. From any friendship that he has formed with the other kids in the kingdom, nothing could ever change his pure love towards his little brother.

Ever since Frodo was born, he was very happy with his brother's arrival. He promised himself to become his best friend and greatest big brother that he ever had. The promise was strongly kept by him ever since his brother was born and turned into the sweet little dwarf who cared for his family more than anyone. He loved what his brother had turned into and he swore that he would never let anything happen to him. For the Durin's blood inside his veins, he kept his promises and oaths as the future king of Erebor and also the greatest big brother for Frodo. He greatly loved his brother and nothing would ever change that.

Frerin did say nothing to his little brother who was crying in grief. Slowly but still, his arms were lunged around his little body and hugged him tightly. He let him crying loudly and nuzzled his chest. He let his brother poured all the burden inside his heart. His hand was rubbing his back gently. He felt the touch of the two arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. A little pure tear ran down from his blue eyes as his heart was in pain to see his younger brother who had suffered from the mockery and humiliation from the other dwarves in the kingdom.

After a few minutes of hugging and sobbing, Frodo lifted his head from his brother's chest and saw his face. Frerin looked at his younger brother with a sincere smile and stroked his pale cheek gently. 

"Frodo..." He inhaled and exhaled deeply as his younger brother in his arms was ready to hear his words. 

"What father and I did is the reason why we wanted you to be seen as the important prince of Erebor by the other dwarves. We do the right thing to keep you safe from them. We want you to be loved and cared for by the other dwarves just like I did. Frodo, it hurts my heart deeply to see you like this, and I promise you that you will never have to feel like this ever again. I love you. You are the greatest baby brother that I have ever had. You are more important than the hoarded golds that our family possessed for so many years. Please understand that we have to do this because we want you to have a place in Erebor. Even you don't have friends, you have me as your brother and best friend. You have father and papa who loved us and cared for us all the same. You have auntie Dis, Fili, and Kili who cared for you. Family is more important than anything, Frodo. Do you understand what I have been saying to you?" 

Frodo bowed down and slowly nodded at his big brother. Frerin smiled at his little brother in his arms and hugged him again until it managed to be a bone-crushing hug. Frodo sniffed and nuzzled his brother's chest. As the brothers were hugging, a loud creaking sound from the door was heard by their ears. Frerin looked at the door and saw his papa who looked at them with a sincere look. Frodo turned and saw his papa. He babbled nervously at him as his older brother released him from his hug.

"Papa... I..."

"No, don't explain it again, dear. I've been hearing what you two were saying inside..." replied Bilbo who cut his son's words as he moved his hobbit feet to the bed where his sons were sitting on. He slowly sat beside Frodo until it made him were in the middle of his papa and his older brother.

"Frodo, your brother is right. No matter how much things get harder for you, you still have your brother, me, your father, Dis, Fili, and Kili. We are family and nothing will ever change that as long as we live. You have your family to protect you and care for you. Others could not see how important you are and it needs time for them to see it. When you were growing up, I believe that you will hold the most important role in Middle Earth. It just takes time to see it," 

Frodo looked at his papa and his big brother and pulled out a little smile, "Thank you, papa, big brother. I love you both," 

Bilbo smiled warmly and lunged his arms around his two precious treasure. He hugged them tightly to poured out his eternal love for his two greatest gifts that he has ever had in his entire life. He knew, as long as he lived in Erebor, nothing would make his heart happy to see his sons who were born and grew up to be the fair and good-hearted sons. He knew that someday his older son would make a fine king like his father. He always believed to his younger son that he would have an important role someday in Middle Earth. He sighed and hugged them. Nothing could ever change this moment as long as they lived.


End file.
